


Remember

by Sandakin_skywalkers_sandpit



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M, and this is why i love them, crais is just confused and sad, stark is a bi disaster, theyre a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandakin_skywalkers_sandpit/pseuds/Sandakin_skywalkers_sandpit
Summary: Set right after Infinite Possibilities part 2. I just finished watching the episode so if this completely ruins the continuity then I apologise. This is just a little drabble based on a non-canon ship that I've suddenly realised is amazing because they hugged each other (out of fear, but a hug nonetheless). Can you tell how deprived I am of mlm Farscape content involving Crais? Don't read this if you're a homophobe I suppose. :PAnyways, please enjoy my late-night writing!(Update: ah shit I just watched the next episode and Stark is very aggressive towards Crais so OOPS just ignore that!)
Relationships: Bialar Crais/Stark (Farscape)
Kudos: 2





	Remember

Stark found Crais moping at the consoles of Talyn. As the footsteps of the curious banik drew closer, the sebacean wiped his eyes, cheeks, and turned around, squinting to make out the figure of a man who had been both a bumbling nuisance and a huge assistance.  
“How is your eye?” Stark enquired, still blissfully unaware of personal space as usual – which was quite surprising since he was often one to claim his side of the room when stressed.  
Crais sniffled, “My _eyes’_ vision is… returning. Talyn is shaken by the loss of Crichton. Despite his _indifference_ to Crichton, he is sad to see everyone so upset.”  
“And what about you?” Stark egged on, his eyes glimmering with curiosity.  
_“Me?”_ Crais narrowed his eyes. “None of your business.”  
Stark frowned. “You can share with me. To ease your pain, I will perform a Delvian ritu-”  
“I’m _fine,_ Stark.”  
“I would say otherwise. I know everything about you.”  
“As I said before, you know _nothing.”_ Crais held his emotions behind a thick barrier. He eyed Stark with a stern frown.  
“I know what Scorpius did to you. I know how your heart aches for _love,”_ He spoke with such conviction, “I know how Talyn controls you.”  
“You _idiot,_ you don’t know half of the truth. You can’t form your own conclusions based off of the connection we both shared with Talyn.” Crais knew Stark was right, but didn't want to admit that the banik knew so many intimate details about his life.  
“We are not that different.” Stark reminded him, lifting a hand up to touch Crais’s cheek. The sebacean winced and grimaced. “You can call me what you want, but I helped you.”  
“And for that, I am forever grateful.”  
Stark smiled softly, “Do you remember when we killed the Scarran?”  
“That was Talyn’s triumph.”  
Stark blissfully ignored him, “The way we touched-”  
“It was two arns ago, _of course_ I remember.” Crais grumbled, not really paying attention to what Stark was going on about. Bialar showed his grief through irritability.  
Stark put his other hand on Crais’ shoulder. “I haven’t felt that way since Zhaan.”  
As Crais’s temper simmered, his reddened eyes flashed with confusion, _“What?”_  
“You. Despite our fear, your touch brought me peace.”  
Crais’s cheeks dusted with red as he coughed, “I know it was an awkward situation. However, I appreciate how you assisted me when I was blinded.”  
“Oh no, not _awkward._ I enjoyed it very much.”  
Crais felt somewhat uncomfortable, having never experiencing such an open expression of emotions from another being - directed towards himself to say the least. But there was a part of him who felt very affection-starved, who yelled at him to not frell up whatever weird conversation he was having with the eager banik.  
“Stark, I am most grateful for your assistance. I would be dead if it were not for your cunning and convincing acting. But I…” He stumbled looking for the right words.  
Stark’s eyes gleamed with disappointment. “I would not expect another man to reciprocate what I feel, I understand.”  
“No, you idiot. I just…”  
“Wh-”  
Crais’ arms reached to grab Stark’s face and pecked him gently on the lips. It was soft yet meaningful. The sebacean was grateful. When he parted, the banik grinned.  
“Thank you, Crais.”  
Crais beamed, for a moment forgetting about the shocking death of the man he’d come to care about. “I bet Talyn didn’t tell you that secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this gay fantasy trainwreck. :") I have Crais/Crichton stuff in the works (a huge s3 rewrite[???] where they get together, so hmmmm keep an eye out in the tag if you're inch rested! :D  
> "I beT TaLYn DIDn'T TelL You THaT sECreT" gay gay gay gay


End file.
